Beautiful Death
by SierraxMarie
Summary: So, I already made a fan-fic before Beautiful Danger, so I'm uploading this one. This is before Beautiful Chaos, but after Beautiful Darkness. So..here we go! Beautiful Death
1. Fire

» 9.02 « _Fire_

Fire. There was fire surrounding us; Lena and me. Lena tried to move it somewhere else, but it wouldn't budge. I grabbed Lena's hand and held it tightly, the electricity coursing through my veins.

_I love you L._

_ I love you too, Ethan._

I held her in my arms as the fire was coming toward us, faster and faster. With one final kiss, Lena and I were engulfed in flames. We were still screaming when we heard laughter; Dark laughter.

I gasped, sitting up in bed. I was drenched in sweat and my room smelt like smoke.

_L?_

I took out my phone and checked the time; 5:46. I woke up earlier than usual, especially considering the dreams. I shook my head and tried to get it out of my mind. I stripped my clothes and walked into the shower turning it on.

_Lena?_

I washed away the sweat that was covering my body, with the Stop-and-Steal's bargain brand soap and shampoo. I tried washing away the smoke smell, but as much as I tried, it was still lingering on my body.

_Ethan?_

I was dressed and sitting on my bed when Lena finally answered me.

_Did you have the dream too?_

_ Yeah. What do you think it means, Ethan?_

_ I don't know L. Let's not worry about it right now; today's the first day of school remember?_

_ Oh yeah. Great._

_ Come on, Lena. It'll be fun. Me, you, Link and Ridley…_

"Ethan Wate! You betta get down here right this second, or you'll be late to school!"

_I'm going to pick you up, Ethan._

_ See you then, Lena._

"Ethan Wate!" I smiled and headed downstairs.


	2. The New, New Girl

»9.02« _The New, New Girl_

I was glad when I saw Lena was back to driving the hearse, which most people would find odd. But when Macon passed away she was driving her Dark cousin's Fastback. But when Macon came back to life, she'd been acting like her normal self again, which I loved.

I opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey, Lena." I held her hand and kissed her, the electric spark coursing through my veins, as we kissed. I pulled away after a moment, out of breath.

"Sorry," Lena smiled and put the hearse in drive.

"HEY BOYFRIEND!" Ridley screamed in my ear making me jump.

"Ridley, hey." I smiled, or at least tried to smile, at her.

"Did you hear Boyfriend?" Ridley took out a red lollipop. I knew it didn't mean anything though since she became a Mortal.

"Hear what?" I looked at Lena.

_There's a new girl in town._

_ Why is that such a big deal?_

_ Because Ridley thinks you're going to leave me for the new girl._

"He **SO **is! I hear that chick is hot."

I laughed a little and squeezed Lena's hand, "I think Lena's the hottest girl on the planet, and that no one could compare to her."

I could see pink coloring spread across her cheeks.

"You're just—"Ridley began before a loud car horn interrupted her. The person kept honking but eventually got tired of waiting, so they went around us. I looked at the car, and was surprised to see that it was a yellow Lamborghini Murcielago.

"THAT'S THE NEW GIRL'S CAR!" Ridley shrilled. Before the car sped off, I got a glimpse of the license plate; RIP JWE.

_Ethan! Those are my dad's initials!_

Lena must have seen the license plate too.

_It's probably just a coincidence. I bet there are a lot of people with those initials._

_ Hmph._

She ignored me the rest of the way to school.

When Lena parked in the Jackson High parking lot, everyone was surrounding a car. I got out and held Lena's hand walking up to the top of the steps, and sat there, waiting for Ridley and Link.

"Oh My God, like, that's, like, the COOLEST car, like, EVER!" I could hear Savannah say.

"Did ya see the chick that drove it?" Emory told Earl.

"No! Did you?" I could see Earl shaking with the desire to own the car.

"YES! Man, she's frickin' hot!"

_Ethan?_

_ Yea L.?_

_ Don't leave me for her…_

I looked straight at Lena, turning her head towards me. I could see tears outlining the bottom lids of her eyes.

"After all we've been through, why would I leave you for some girl I don't even know?"

"I don't know…It's just…forget it."

I kissed her cheek, "I love you Lena, and would never leave you for another girl, ever!"

She smiled and hugged my neck. "I love you too, Ethan."

The bell rung and Lena and I headed to class. Our first class as Juniors.

My first class I had was English, with Ms. English. I was glad to have Lena in my class again, because I didn't think I could've survived with all the Jackson High's cheerleaders and basketball players, by myself.

"This year, class, we are going to be reading _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen." The whole class groaned except Lena and I. We've both read the books before and thought it was pretty good.

"Now before I pass out the—" Ms. English was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and there stood a girl, which I assumed was the new girl, by the way everyone was reacting.

She looked around 17 and about 5'7. She had waist-length dark red hair that was pulled into two low pigtails. She had one green eye and one gold eye, the exact same tone as Lena's eyes were. Her eyes were outlined with black eyeliner, making her eyes pop out against her semi-pale face. This girl wore a gray shirt that had sleeves that stopped at her shoulders, and then appeared in the middle of her arms. She had on a silver locket with W engraved into it. She wore black skinny jeans and black heels with a bow on the top of them.

_Damn, Ethan, she _is_ hot._

_ You're hot, Lena._

_ Shut up, you know she's hot._

_ ….Maybe._

_ But you wouldn't leave me for her._

_ No, Lena. I love you too much to leave you._

A smile appeared on Lena's lips, _I love you too._

The new girl obviously looked like she was entertained, or something was entertaining her.

"Who are you, dear?" Ms. English faced the girl with her Good Eye.

"My name is Winter Eades, and I'm new to Gatlin."

_Ethan…Eades was my dad's last name…_

I could feel Lena freaking out in my head.

"Where are you from Ms. Eades?"

Winter frowned a little, "I'm from Virginia originally, but I moved in with my Aunt Adele in New York, after the fire at my old home…"

_Ethan…My dad's sister was named Adele. This is getting creepy Ethan._

_ I do have to admit it is._

"Well, Winter, go have a seat next to Emily Asher, please. And welcome to Gatlin."

"Thank you, I'm excited to be here." Winter smirked and walked to Emily's desk. She pulled out a stick of spearmint gum and put it in her mouth.

_See you later, Ethan._

She winked at me, but Lena didn't notice.

"Hey, Lena?"

She looked at me, "Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?"

She cocked her head to the side, "Hear what?"

I shook my head, "Never mind."


	3. Meeting Face-to-Face

_Meeting Face-to-Face_

"Dude, I think I'm in love again." Link whispered to me in Chemistry. He was looking at that Winter chick. "FDB, right there."

I stared at him. Link's maximum hot level was TDB, Third degree burns. This girl even passed how hot he said Ridley was.

"Are you sure, Link. I mean…?"

"Ethan, I'm positive. Just, look at her." He sighed and stared at her.

I shrugged, "Something about her just doesn't seem right to me."

But Link didn't hear me. He was too busy drooling over Winter Eades.

I was trying to study the periodic table, just in case we had a pop-quiz in the next few days. When I heard it…

_**18 Moons, 18 Years**_

_** 18 Months and now she's here**_

_** In your dreams she makes fire appear **_

_** She is now your deepest fear**_

I sat up and looked at Winter. She was staring at me with a smirk on her face that was barely visible. I shivered slightly, and she turned back around to do her work.

Yeah. Something was definitely wrong with that chick.

"Before I left for school, Uncle Macon said that there was a guest for me." Lena sighed, her black curls blowing in the wind as she drove, "I want you to be there when I meet them." She looked at me, then back at the road.

_Please, Ethan._

I held Lena's hand and squeezed it, "Yes, I will Lena."

She smiled, "Thanks. It's just that I have a bad feeling about this, so I don't want to be alone." Lena looked at me again, her gold and her green eye sparkling.

"Yea, me too…" I sighed and looked out the window.

When we arrived at Ravenwood Manor, there was a yellow Lamborghini Murcielago parked in the gravel driveway. I shivered. I definitely had a bad feeling about this.

Lena held my hand tightly when she opened the door.

_It's okay L._

_ I just really have a bad feeling about this Ethan. Didn't you hear the song today?_

So she heard it too. I thought it was just me.

She cringed when she walked through into the foyer, bracing for what could happen next. She smiled though when she just saw her family.

"Lena, dearest," Aunt Del came over and hugged Lena, "How was school?" She turned towards me, "Ethan, dear," She hugged me too, "Did you and Lena have a good time at school today?"

We both shrugged, "It was okay I guess." Lena said.

"Lena," Macon appeared behind Aunt Del, "We have a guest here for you. She's going to be living here for a while, so I would like you to meet her." He turned to me, "You're welcome to meet her too, if you would like, Mr. Wate."

I nodded, and she shivered next to me.

"Lena," Macon stepped aside and showed us the new girl in Gatlin, "This is your half-sister, Winter. She will be living with us for a while, so I would like you to make her feel welcome."

Winter smiled shyly and waved.

_Lena…There's something weird about her._

"Well...Welcome to Ravenwood Manor, I guess." Lena smiled softly.

_Did you hear me L.? _

There was nothing but silence.

Then, I heard words that made me want to run as far away as I could, from Ravenwood Manor;

_It's just you and me, Ethan; just you and me._


	4. Author's Note 32213

_**3.22.13**_

_**Hey you guys, its Sierra here; I just wanted to let you know that chapters may not being coming out as fast because of the fact that the documents aren't coming out the way I want them to. They're not using the spacing that used in the document itself, so it's really pissing me off. So, until I figure that out, there may be a possibility that chapters won't come out as fast as I want. **_

_** But on a good note, I've started Chapter 4. I won't tell you what the title is. Why? Because it's a secret!**_

_** Or should I use the magic conch to see if I should tell you.**_

_***takes out the magic conch* Oh Magic Conch, should I tell everyone what Chapter 4 is called?**_

_***pulls the string* 'No.'**_

_***puts it away* Sorry guys, no chapter telling. **_

_**Have a nice day! ^.^**_

_**~Forever&Always~**_

_**SierraMarie**_

_**P.S. Everyone that got the magic conch reference, WITHOUT looking it up, gets cookie dough! **_

_**SierraMarie**_


	5. Sour Mondays

Sour Mondays

Throughout the whole week I spent trying to get to know Winter Eades just led me to believe that I was right the whole time.

Whenever Winter was in the room with Lena and I, I could never Kelt; so most of the time I felt like I was talking to myself.

And it got weirder; the Jackson High basketball team _**and**_ cheerleaders started talking to me again. Not just me though; they were also talking to Lena. And it's not like Lena was talking to them to make them happy, she was happy–maybe even excited- herself. But of course, it was always when Winter was around.

I didn't like Winter Eades and what she was doing to Gatlin…

_**18 Moons, 18 fears**_

_** The 18**__**th**__** time she makes fire appear**_

_** With her, the day will soon come**_

_** When everyone you love will be overcome.**_

_**A/N 3.24.2013**_

_**-Heh, cliffhanger, huh?**_

_**Don't you just LOVE how much you waited for an update and you get a cliffhanger?**_

_**Yes everyone, I did that on purpose, because I'm an awful person…An awful person that you love…or still love, I hope.**_

…

_**On another note, I apologize again for no tabs.**_

_**When I either copy and paste it or upload the document it doesn't have tabs…**_

_**Could someone PM me why that happens, and how to fix it? That would be great and SO helpful.**_

_**SierraMarie**_

_**P.S**_

_**I have an idea, but I want to know what you guys think first…**_

_**Do you think that Winter should be from the Otherword?**_

_**And if you guys don't, that's okay because I have another idea…**_

_**SierraMarie 3.24.13 **_


	6. Kelting

_Lena…_

_Yea, Ethan?_

_I think there's something wrong with Winter._

_Why do you think that?_

_It's just…_

_It's just what?!_

Lena was angry now.

_Haven't you noticed that whenever Winter is around, we can't Kelt?_

_Or maybe it's just because I'm ignoring you so I can get to know my _sister_?!_

I never thought about it that way.

_But what about how the people who were mean to you before are now being nice to you. And have you noticed it's always when Winter is around?_

_Why can't you just be happy for me that there are _OTHER_ people talking to me, not just you, Link, and Ridley?!_

Then before I could Kelt anything else, she put the wall back up, slammed the door and threw away the key.

_**Hello, we have another cliff-hanger don't we?**_

_**What will happen?**_

_**Will Lena realize what Ethan is talking about, or will she just get so frustrated, they break up?**_

_**Find Out!**_

_**xSierraxMariex 3.25.2013**_


	7. Golden Eyes

Golden Eyes 9.23

I waited outside on the curb for about thirty minutes until I decided to take the old Volvo to school instead.

_Lena? _I called for her.

_Lena?!_ I called for her again.

_Lena..._ I gave up.

_Lena isn't here anymore, Ethan. It's just you and me now._ Winter was in my head again. I wanted to turn around and drive home; but Amma would freak and Lena, if she cared, would wonder what happened.

I don't know what Winter was doing, but I needed to find out before everything I fought for fell apart.

Winter was leaning against her Lamborgini when I pulled into a parking space. Lena's hearse and Link's new truk was nowhere to be found. Actually, no one's car was there. It was just my Volvo and Winter's Lambo.

Something was wrong, really wrong, because my brain was screaming to drive away.

I turned the keys to drive away, but there was nothing to turn. there wasn't even a car. The Volvo disappered as well as the Lambo and even Winter herself.

I ran out of the parking lot, hoping to get on the street but instead I found m,yself running into black nothingness.

That's when I found myself face-to-face with Winter Eades.

"Hello, Ethan Wate, the Wayward. How are you doing?" Winter had a smile on her face.

"What do you want, Winter?" I stood up straighter, hoping my 6'2 height would look taller.

"I want you..." Winter paused to flip her hair back, "I want you to get the fuck out of Lena's life, so I can do my job."

I curled my fingers into fists and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"What do you want with Lena?!"

Winter surveyed her nails while speaking to me, "That's for me to know. And besides you wouldn't even be alive to find out."

She snapped her fingers and I felt the air slowly start to slip out of my lungs.

"This is the only way, Ethan Wate. I'm sorry."

I began seeing spots and gasping, "Just kidding, I like watching you suffer..."

_Ethan?_ It was Lena in my head! Could she help me?

_Le...na..._ I could barely Kelt her name.

Winter growled, "Not while I'm here!"

_Ethan, what's wrong?!_

_Everything's fine, Lena._ Winter was trying to convince Lena I was fine. NO! I would NOT let that happen.

_L...L...He...lp...M...Me..._

Winter glared at me and squeezed her fist.

That was the moment I died again...

_**-END-**_

_**Well, that's the end of Beautiful Death. I hope you enjoyed. ;) Don't expect another chapter because this is the last one. ;)**_

_"Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning. But is, perhaps, the end of the beginning."_

_**Seen that quote before? Huh? Have you, have you?! Well that quote is a HINT of the new story I'll post.**_

_**WOOT WOOT! I hope you darlings don't hate me.**_

_**xSierraxMariex**_


End file.
